


Kinky torture instruments in Malfoy Manor, canon compatible?

by Lilas1739



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Essays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas1739/pseuds/Lilas1739
Summary: Sources in the Notes. Sorry if they are not the best, Covid here, although I might be able to get better ones in January. Who knows.





	Kinky torture instruments in Malfoy Manor, canon compatible?

Okay...Many fanfiction give us kinky torture chamber scenes in Malfoy Manor...Only, how canon compatible is it? 

The Malfoy family is very wealthy, living in a huge manor. The roots of the English branch of this family is around 1066, date of the crowning of William the Conqueror. That would leave plenty of time and ressources for the building of such a torture chamber. Now, would they have the inclination. If we do see the Malfoy's as aristocarcy, than there would surely be medieval instruments such as the rack, more exactly it's English varient, because they would have a right of seigneurial justice. However, more replaceble items were the responsibility of the sheriff or hangman, or be kept at the Wizangamot, or simply outdoors. So that leaves us with anything before the Great Plague. After those dates, one might argue that we'll have to wait someone later, in the pre-industrial era that saw the return of the "pater familias". Also note that the Renaissance was the period of the Witch Hunts. Populations for who the risk of torture is high tend to torture each other to be prepared for the real thing. That being said, the Malfoys were related to high society, which doesn't necessarily remove that risk, but does reduce it drastically. That being said, I think they had the brains to not cast spells in public, and perhaps parents could do a quick branding so the kiddo isn't tempted to tempt the devil. Now, unless someone is absolutely desperate or daring to the point of insanity, even the biggest idiot wouldn't risk his life like that. Then, the ancient torture chamber might have been converted into a correction room. So, there might be something like a whipping frame, jars containing birch rods. If we move into the XIX century, nursery, junior and senior canes might make it in. The baning of the Cruciatus Curse might also incentivize such purchases. 

However, one can argue that the room storing said instruments could have been converted into a curiosity cabinet, both to make extra money and avoid suspicions. Heck, I can imagine Lucius Malfoy displaying such items to the public for money, because that means avoiding ministry perquisitions without excessive hiding. 

That being said, I don't think Lucius Malfoy, as a Death Eater, will fill the need to dirty himself with physical torture, being as arrogant he is. Also, contrary to what fanon believes, there is no proof that he might be abusive to Draco, at least not physically (unless Draco does something incredibly stupid that could blow up the mansion, but given how much of a coward Draco is, it is unlikely that it will happen). 

Also to note, if there was a torture chamber, maybe it would be smart to use it, since the Cruciatus Curse doesn't seem to produce varied sensations when used "right". At least, it doesn't seem able to create gradated pain, which can be a problem to excrate confessions under torture. It also doesn't seem to inflict much physical damage, which could potentially be a stronger deterrent than sheer pain. 

So, I have my doubts on kinky torture chamber in Malfoy manor, but I wouldn't exclude it. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.wizardingworld.com/writing-by-jk-rowling/the-malfoy-family  
> SPIKES, Nigel: "The Dictionary of torture"   
> ABC de la langue française  
> "Machines of Malice"  
> https://spankingart.org/wiki/Cane


End file.
